Philosophers' Legacy
The Philosophers' Legacy was one hundred billion dollars (or 1.3 trillion dollars based on inflation from 1945 to 2012) collected by the highest powers in China, the Soviet Union, and the United States around the time of World War II. During World War II, a secret pact was concluded between the Philosophers, that eventually resulted in the creation of the Legacy. Other than the one hundred billion dollars, it also contained a list of names of the Philosophers members.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). DCI: I'm aware of that. I'm heading for the shelter as soon as I can. But I can't leave these documents here. // Ocelot: Documents? Related to the Philosophers? // DCI: Yes. A list of members, along with data, locations of portions of the Legacy stashed around the world. So long as we have these - even if the United States does perish in an atomic storm - the Philosophers will be born again. The Philosophers from the three countries pooled their assets in order to secure victory in the war by developing the technologies that would define warfare for decades to come; rocketry, nuclear weapons and superhuman soldiers (such as the Cobra Unit and those of the Perfect Soldier Project), enough for five World Wars.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Coputer Entertainment Japan (2004). Volgin: "Enough money to fight the war five times over." Although it was intended that the funds for the Legacy be split up amongst America, the Soviet Union, and China after World War II, these funds were stolen and were then divided and hidden in secret bank accounts in Switzerland, Hong Kong, Australia and other such economic strongholds after the war. The records of the transactions were stored on a single microfilm; the only means to access the vast fortune. The usage of the Legacy was also the reason why both the Soviet Union and America managed to gain the best scientific minds from Germany after the war ended.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) Colonel Volgin: After the war was won, the three countries were to divide the Philosopher's Legacy amongst themselves. This explains why the United States and the Soviet Union were able to steal away the best scientific minds in Germany as soon as the war ended. One of the main reasons why the Cold War began was because all of the three nations wanted the Legacy for themselves. The Philosophers had been disbanded into three groups, holding the true power of the supernations, all fighting for the Legacy. They knew that who ever possessed the Legacy would win the Cold War and become the dominant superpower. Boris Volgin was in charge of the Philosophers' money laundering activities, and in the confusion of the Second World War, obtained the microfilm for himself. After Boris's death, the Legacy passed on to his son Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of GRU, who used the money to build his own personal fortress and fund the development of various advanced weapons (i.e. Hinds, WiGs, flying platforms, and heavily customized tanks), and later to fund the completion of the Shagohod, after he had stolen the prototype from the Sokolov Design Bureau. When it was finally discovered that Volgin was the one who possessed this apparently lost treasure, the Shagohod was already nearing completion, so the Chinese government quickly dispatched their own agent EVA to recover it while the CIA quickly dispatched their own agents The Boss and later Naked Snake to recover it as well. During Operation Snake Eater, EVA was supposedly successful in recovering the Legacy, but, unbeknownst to her, the film she obtained was actually a fake. This failure in her mission caused EVA to lose her reputation and credibility. The real microfilm eventually made its way into America's hands, thanks to the actions of The Boss and the Philosophers' triple spy Ocelot. However, the CIA were only able to recover half of the Legacy using the film, and it was assumed that the KGB possessed the other half. Some time later, Ocelot eventually located the remainder of the Legacy, though he kept it for himself. In 1970, Ocelot and Zero set up Gene's San Hieronymo Takeover as a ploy to obtain the remainder of the Legacy. Ocelot assassinated the CIA Director and obtained the other half of the Philosophers' Legacy, which was then used to fund the creation of the Patriots. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Philosophers' Legacy was being put to good use or (at least) that was what the Patriots led EVA to believe.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Message from EVA > Session 1 Behind the scenes The circumstances regarding EVA's recovery of the fake microfilm at the end of Metal Gear Solid 3 is never explicitly revealed. It is often mistakenly assumed that she stole it from Naked Snake after Metal Gear Solid 3, even though he himself is seen in possession of the film the morning after she leaves. Later games (like Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) stated that Snake handed this particular microfilm to the CIA, suggesting that EVA had obtained her copy elsewhere. A possible explanation is that Ocelot or The Boss planted the fake on EVA while she was dazed following her attempt to steal the real microfilm from Volgin's underground vault. A plausible explanation is that Volgin, following the advice of his apparently loyal subordinate Ocelot, substituted the real microfilm with a fake one to find out who was the spy among them and then reveal its position to everyone during Snake's torture. For this reason, frightened that someone could steal it, he esitated in speaking about the Legacy before when he had just killed Granin. When they capture EVA, Volgin gave to The Boss the fake microfilm, still not trusting her, and that's why he got so angry when Ocelot refused to shot Snake discovering he was a spy too. The Boss gave the fake microfilm to EVA when she sent her free in exchange of her promise to tell the truth to Snake. Later EVA maintained her promise and waited for Snake before leaving with the WIG even if she already had the fake microfilm and the data of the Shagohod because she knew that without him on board the MiGs sent by The Boss would attack her. Ocelot later verified Snake was on board and then inform Krusciov who retired the MiGs. Ocelot had the possibility to take half of the Legacy for himself before or during the substitution of the microfilm planned by Volgin and him and then gave the real one to The Boss who gave it to Snake before dying. However, a definitive explanation has yet to be made. According to Hideo Kojima's commentary on Metal Gear Solid 3, the cutscenes that explained the Philosophers' Legacy were to have been accompanied by artwork of various paintings, gold, and silver that had been stolen by the Nazis, as well as various images of World War II, implying that the Legacy was comprised of historical treasures that the Allied Powers had recovered after the war. However, these were cut from the final version, and are instead replaced with images of various documents and blueprints. Similarly, one scene, specifically Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's account, was also to have had a still image where Volgin was shown murdering his father, which was also cut from the final version.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary3.html In the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, it is stated that the DCI had kept the Philosophers' Legacy for himself, and he had also lied to the U.S. Government about Operation Snake Eater being a failure, in regards to the Legacy's recovery.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database: Operation Snake Eater References de:Das Erbe der Philosophen es:Legado de los Filósofos Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence